homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
070516- Tea Talks and Aspect Walks
athanasyGerent AG began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 01:50 -- HM: Meira is gently feeling around and reshelving books and tablets AG: Eribus has recently left where he was kept, aimlessly wandering the halls until he spots Meira, not sure which handmaiden it actually is. He walks up, cautiously looking at the task she is performing. AG: "Hello? Sorry to intrude.. What is your name again?" HM: "Hm?" She turns around to face the direction of his voice, a tablet in hand that bears an image of a complex machine. "Oh! Hmm, I wonder which of us it was." she smiles. "This joke was easier to play when we both had our eyes." AG: "Oh.. Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry... I meant no ill of it, I just couldn't tell is all.. I really am sorry that you had happened to lose your eyes, especially at the cost it was at" HM: She turns and files the tablet quickly. "Hmmm, and you're... Eribus, right? Welcome back." AG: "Yes.. Eribus Moirai... And you must be Meira then" Eribus shuffles uncomfortably, before speaking up again. "Do you need any assistance at all? If I am bound to these Archives for yet a while longer, I could be of some assistance is all." AG: "If anything, just to meet you and your sister more regularly, you are quite the pair.. I cannot thank you enough for all you've done, especially when it came to, well.." Eribus moves around his arms a bit "Really, thank you..." HM: "Yes and no. I worry for all of the physical progress people have been making lately, that some of the secrets of the session will be... overlooked. It will only hurt in the post-scratch." AG: "Secrets? What sort?" HM: "That means a lot to me! We don't often get visitors that treat us much better than glorified catalogs and encyclopedias." HM: "Secrets.... Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret, you know? But a lot of things have been overlooked." AG: "Well, if it isn't too much of a bother, what have we overlooked? I'm not trying to pry, only hopefully get a leg up on this all" HM: "There is a question that only Serios can ask. There is a question that only you can ask, and there is a question that only a human can ask, but they will need to find out your secret first." HM: "Would you like some tea?" AG: "I would love some, yes thank you... So what sort of question can I only ask? It seems a bit... Redundant? Why only me?" HM: "Because its something only you could notice or care about. And I've already mentioned the topic." HM: "I mention it all the time." AG: "Have you? I am afraid my thinkpan is just that bad.. I feel like this is something I should have written down if I was going to forget it this soon" HM: She points to where her eyes once were, "Can you remember the Gala?" AG: His voice flattens, short of emotion. "Yes.. Of course... Damned if it wasn't a terrible event, we suffered a bit for that" HM: "Something was... overlooked, pardon the pun." AG: "What did we overlook?" HM: "Several things, I guess." Meira sighs. "Hmm, this is just me being selfish though. You know you HM: should be reading what you can while it's available." AG: "Well.. One thing I have been thinking on is getting back your eyes, or at least getting you your eyesight... Its not fun to live without a necessary body part, even when you can only make due" Eribus gently puts a hand on Meira's shoulder, "This is entirely if you are okay with helping me find a way to accomplish this, of course" HM: "Its a bit of a lesson I needed to learn as well. How about that tea?" She turns and steps gently toward a kitchenette area. AG: Eribus follows, keeping a ways behind. "You should not have had to lose your eyesight over Nyarla, I am just lucky that Libby did not hold the same strenuous circumstances to myself in the event that transpired.. I AG: "Is there a way to restore your sight?" HM: Meira puts on a kettle to boil and starts going through jars of tea, settling on something very dark with little red flowers in it. HM: "That's not really that important right now. What will your session do from here?" AG: Eribus watches Meira fiddle with the tea curiously. "I believe that Lorrea plans on gathering up teams, accomplish the lands of our Space players and explore what remains of Lila's land, then complete as many other lands as we can... We fear we don't have the luxury of time anymore, especially with the circumstances.." Eribus walks further into the kitchenette area, glancing at the tea process. "I AG: know we haven't the time for dawdling, but I am very certain about helping you out, Meira.. Its the best I can do to help repay for all you have done, not just myself but everyone in this session" HM: "Have you considered what it takes to godtier normally?" AG: "I know that it takes a bed of some sort, whatever that is.. Along with awakening your potential? I am sketchy on the details..." HM: "You want to make sure that you've done everything you can regarding personal growth with your aspect." Meira collects the whistling kettle and pours the water into two cups, letting the tea portioned into them steep. HM: "Since we've had a lot of people reach that status through unorthodox ways, I fear people will just associate the bed with having completed things, rather than being a destination once a person has reached enlightenment." AG: "What sort of personal growth? Especially myself, since I have yet to see any potential from what I've done... Everyone else seems to grasp their aspect well, but I've done nothing" HM: "You are... a page. Your path is a little harder than most. And Blood, well... " AG: "Well? Well what?" HM: "Think of yourself as blood. You flow through the veins, and when you are spilled, bad things happen to those who has lost, it, right?" HM: "you carry things throughout a body and nourish it, right?" AG: "I guess? But I'm having some trouble following you here... I believe once I was told it was tied with relationships, but thats hard to relate" HM: "Just a thought. Since you are clearly not inside of people. Think about how it changes for something that exists externally. Consider, perhaps, that nourishment is more of a maintenance, that it is an equilibrium, and that you are the keeper of a body of other organs." HM: "Consider then, those organs to possibly be your friends." HM: "Some of them your enemies" AG: "Hmmm... I sort of see.. I think" Eribus removes his glasses, wiping them against his vest. "So it is... Its so uh.. It is like I am some sort of force? Between people?" HM: "Thats a way to interpret it. There is some literature around on it but I am afraid its not in Alternian." AG: "In what scripture is it in?" HM: "It would be... the language of session #221, which thus far is mostly an intuitive language. Rather, there aren't direct translations, but the books give you.... Feelings...." Meira stirs the little cups and offers tea to Eribus. AG: Eribus takes a cup, blowing before gingerly taking a sip. "May I see this book perhaps? Even if I cannot read it, I feel it would be exhilarating to hold it." Eribus takes another small sip. "Thank you for the tea, Meira" HM: "You are welcome to take it if you like. It should be on the cart I was refiling from." HM: "Identifying it is... more of a feeling. You'll know you've gotten the right one." AG: "Ah, thank you then..." HM: "That particular player that wrote that was also responsible in helping with their session's scratch, so there might be other information there. Though we Scratch information is scattered throughout many journals and guides." HM: (( the * )) AG: "Ah, could some of that information be inside of Ryspor's book? Libby had given it to me after I had shown I had his bones" HM: "There may be information in there. I have not read that one myself." AG: "I could let you bor-- Oh.. I uh... Can you read? Sorry to sound insensitive, just.. You know" HM: "Not at the moment" she giggles and takes a sip of her tea. AG: "You dodged my remarks earlier but I do hope to return your sight to you" AG: "Especially now, after all the help you've been" HM: "That's not the important thing. The sight itself isn't mourned, its the symbolism of it and the messages that were lost." AG: "What do you mean?" HM: "I wonder what I mean." HM: "Something for you to think on." AG: "I feel you are being purposely vague here... And it is throughly confusing me.." AG: "But... I guess I will think on some things, yes..." HM: "Its mostly because the path of page requires much effort on the part of the page." HM: "I wish I could help more, really." AG: Eribus walks back to the cart, looking at the books. "No its fine, I do understand you know.. I am just upset that I don't, well.. Understand... If you know what I mean" HM: "Its a difficult thing!" she smiles, "Identity and role are always a struggle." AG: Eribus begins to gingerly pick up one book after the next, carefully evaluating them and keeping his tea hand away from the tomes. "If I can, do you mind telling me more about yourself and sister? You are very quirky individuals" HM: "Maybe when we have a break from the pressures of the game." HM: "An intermission of sorts." AG: "Fair enough.. Counting we all last that long" AG: "We've had bad luck with living" HM: "I am hoping that changes" AG: "So you said this book will have a feeling to it?" Eribus continues to observe the books, one by one. "I hope that changes too, besides my current state of worry" HM: "Yes, the language functions on multiple planes." AG: Eribus decides upon a thick red book, before weighing it in his hands. Taking a quick peak inside its pages, walking back to Meira. HM: Meira holds her hand out. "I can check it for you just in case." AG: He hands her the book, setting his cup carefully down where he can. HM: She flips through the pages gently and runs her fingers across lines of words. "Good! This was the one" AG: "May I borrow it then? Even if I cannot read it, I would like to observe it to some degree" HM: "Absolutely!" AG: "Wonderful, thank you" AG: "Once more I must thank you Meira, you and your sister are a great help and if you are anything to go on, both wonderful company" HM: "Thank you Eribus, that means a lot." she takes another sip of tea. AG: Eribus takes the book, captchalogging it. "If you do ever want to have a casual chat again, I would appreciate it. Thank you for this again, Meira." He gives her a light hug before walking off back down the way he had come. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 04:39 -- Category:Eribus Category:Meira